


Summertime Guys

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: KristAnna Week 2020 [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 3: Yellow, F/M, KristAnna Week 2020, Modern AU, Sunshine and Fluff, beach au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Kristoff has a major crush on his business partner's sister.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: KristAnna Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009335
Kudos: 32





	Summertime Guys

Kristoff had been crushing on his business partner’s little sister longer than he’d be willing to admit. Anytime he and Elsa were on the ice-cream truck, she’d mention her sister. He’d begun to wonder if she’d figured him out. But he really hoped not. That was… a bit mortifying. 

Serving rolled ice-cream to a beach town in the middle of summer was a booming business. He and Elsa were busy from the moment they opened to the last cup served. It was absolutely exhausting. And despite serving a cool refreshment it got  _ scorching _ inside that truck. Especially with how many orders they had at a time. 

The sun was shining brightly when they closed up shop for the day. 

When Elsa turned and smiled at him, he knew something was up. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes he wasn’t used to. 

“Hey, why don’t I take the truck home today? You should go out and enjoy the sun… Maybe, go to the beach?” 

Kristoff grimaced. “Ah… I don’t know. It’s really not a bother for me to take the truck for the night.” 

“No, no. I insist,” she pushed. 

Giving her a confused look, he shook his head. “Elsa, it’s really fine. Besides, I grew up in the mountains. I’ve lived here for years since my family moved here but--you know it’s just--not really my thing.” 

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. “Anna’s out there surfing today. I just figured she could use some company.” 

He furrowed his brows. “Wouldn’t she prefer you keep her company? You’re her sister after all.” 

“Kristoff,” she said, giving him a flat look. 

It may have taken him a moment to read the room but he finally understood the situation. Was Elsa trying to set him up with her sister? But why? Did she know something he didn’t? Wouldn’t it be dumb to pursue Anna right then anyway? She just broke up with that Hans guy a few months ago. (Not that he blamed her… the dude was kind of a dick.) 

Kristoff felt his cheeks flush. “Oh. I-I guess I could.” 

o~o~o~o

  
  


The sun was hot on his skin. Sunshine normally brought out the best in people, but Kristoff was much more of a cool weather guy. He’d still be salty with his mother, Bulda, if not for a chance meeting with Elsa and bonding over their respective hobby. 

...And then meeting Anna because of Elsa. 

He knew the cove Anna loved to surf and swim in. If he didn’t know any better, he’d mistake Anna for a mermaid considering how much she loved water. She’d be in the ocean until the salt water shriveled her skin. 

Kristoff sat on a few rocks he’d noticed, carefully keeping his balance as he took a seat on the slick rock. The waves splashed his legs, coating his leg hairs in salt water. As much as he wanted to be disgruntled, he was too distracted by noticing Anna out on her board. For someone who was a total klutz and could trip over her own feet, there was something different about Anna when she was out on the waves. She was so at home in the water. He was jealous she could be so in touch with nature. Kristoff wasn’t the best with--balance. He felt so top heavy when he tried to surf. He admired her ability to catch waves like it was second nature to her. 

When the wave caught her at just the right angle that it caught her off guard, Kristoff nearly slipped off the rock when he stood in panic. There were ten dreadful seconds while the water sloshed. But her head popped up from the water not too long after. A wave of relief washed over him. 

Anna was swimming to the surface with her board in tow. She was grumbling about the wave taking her out, coughing up a bit of salt. Kristoff climbed off the rocks, heading towards the sand where she stood. When she saw him, Anna’s eyes lit up with joy. 

“Oh, hey, Kristoff!” 

He gave a small wave as a smile etched along his lips. 

Anna grinned as she wrung her hair out. “Did you see me out there? Kinda gnarly at the end there.” 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. 

There was an appreciation in her eyes that he loved. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you.” 

It was then that Kristoff took a moment to take her in. Her swimsuit wasn’t a full one piece… he knew enough about swimsuits to know that was “retro” styled. The white, high waisted bottoms looked good on her, hugging her curves in the right places. The push up top was also white and littered with sunflowers. He knew that was Anna’s favorite. It had been mentioned to him before. The suit screamed Anna in every way. She was so modest and shy. She also insisted that skimpy bikinis were easier to come untied while swimming. 

But Kristoff shamefully admitted to himself that he wouldn’t mind witnessing that. He’d love to see what Anna held beneath the swimsuit. 

He brushed those naughty thoughts from his head. Focusing on what Anna was saying instead. 

“How was the ice-cream biz today?” she asked as she plopped down into the sand. It stuck to her wet skin, coating her in a layer of grit. 

With a shrug, Kristoff took a seat next to her. “It was business as usual, I’d say. Except for some reason, Elsa just really insisted that I come see you and she take the truck to your house today.” 

Anna hissed with a grimace. “I’m sorry about that. She can be--persistent.” 

He laughed. “Oh, trust me, I understand. How do you think she roped me into rolled ice-cream?” 

“Yup,” she giggled. 

A moment of comfortable silence rolled over them. The waves crashed against the heated sand, occasionally reaching their toes. Sun shined bright, leaving a yellow hue across the sand. 

Anna cleared her throat, cheeks pinking a little. “There’s--uh--There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” 

Kristoff turned to her, cocking a brow in question. “Yeah?” 

“W-We’ve become pretty good friends since you and Elsa started the business, right?” 

Blinking, he nodded. What was she getting at? “Yeah, I’d say so,” he agreed. 

She pushed some stray wavy, auburn locks behind her ear. “I-I guess--I’ve come to really like you, Kristoff. A-And I was just wondering if--if maybe more than friends was an option?” 

Joy bubbled in his chest. Those butterflies flapping hard in his ribcage. “A-Are you serious?” he asked, gaping at her. 

“Yes?” she squeaked, peaking up at him shyly. 

Kristoff was on his feet in an instant, quickly grabbing Anna by her hands and yanking her from the sand into his arms as he spun her. “I’d love nothing more! I--” his eyes blew wide at his own overzealous reaction. “O-Oh,” he planted her feet back onto the sand. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t--I mean I’d like to.” 

Anna giggled in response. “Don’t apologize. That was a rather flattering reaction.” 

“It was a flattering question,” he sputtered. 

Snorting, she nodded. Springing on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Want to go for a long walk on the beach?” she teased. 

Kristoff was caught off guard by the peck. But quickly gathering his wits enough to nod. “Yeah! Yes! Sure.” 

Anna slipped her hand in his as they started across the sand. Huh, maybe he’d have to thank Elsa for her meddling tomorrow… 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and sunny days. 
> 
> I know nothing about surfing LOL


End file.
